


walking in the rain

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caught in the Rain, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Runner Castiel, dog walker Dean, wiener dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Sam justhadto get him a job walking his neighbor's dog and now Dean is stuck in the rain...





	walking in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something something to help get the words flowing this weekend, based off a thought I had while going on my own walk this evening

_Just great, just fucking great_ , Dean thought bitterly as he stood huddled under a small tree, clutching a shivering wiener dog to his chest. _What the hell now?_

Dean knew that agreeing to walking Mrs. Vartabedian’s dachshund would come back to bite him in the ass.

It was Sam’s fault really.

His moose of a brother had ‘volunteered’ him for the job after deciding one day that Dean’s habit of sitting around in his underwear while eating junk food and watching Dr. Sexy after work was ‘unhealthy’. He claimed that it would do Dean some good to get out and since Brunhilde needed her long walk every day (Mrs. Vartabedian wasn’t up to it anymore), it would be the best way to get some exercise. Dean had tried to say no but when he was confronted by his sweet elderly neighbor, he hadn’t had the heart to say no.

Which is why he was currently in this mess.

“Come on, Brunhilde,” he said, glancing up anxiously at the rapidly darkening sky. “The clock is running out.”

Brunhilde didn’t seemed as concerned about the state of the weather as she continued to sniff at the ground and waddle idly behind him despite the light tugs Dean gave on the harness strapped around her chest. Dean had come to the decision to just pick up the tubby little dachshund and carry her when it started to rain.

And then it started to pour.

Dean’s hopes that the rain would clear up soon had long since been dashed. His clothes were absolutely soaked and what body heat he had he was trying to use to keep his neighbor’s dog from freezing. He’d left his phone at home so he couldn’t even call to have someone pick them up and they were still miles from home. All in all, things were sucking big time.

“Excuse me, are you alright?”

Starting at the sound of a deep gravelly voice, Dean turned around to see a man decked out in running gear staring at him with concern. Dean also couldn’t help but notice that the runner’s shirt was just as soaked as his own and clinging a bit...

“Oh, um...well, depends on your definition of ‘alright’,” Dean said, trying to play off his little staring moment once he noticed the guy was looking at him strangely, probably wondering why Dean wasn’t talking. He held up Brunhilde and smiled sheepishly. “Me and Brunhilde here were out for her walk and I guess we didn’t walk fast enough.”

The guy wiped at the hair plastered to his forehead, mussing it up in a way that was unfairly attractive considering Dean knew that he probably looked like a drown rat. “Well, I live just over there,” he said, pointing to a small yellow home two houses down from where they were. “You could come and wait out the rain there if you want.” He paused for a second. “Oh, my name is Castiel by the way.”

“Dean, I’d shake your hand but my arms are kind of full,” Dean replied with a smile, nodding down to indicate the bundle of dachshund in his arms.

Castiel smiled back and chuckled. “Well, let’s get inside and we’ll make the proper introductions then, if you don’t think I’m a big creep.”

 _Hell if anyone is the creep here, it’s me_ , Dean thought ruefully. _I mean I am the one picturing what those muscles probably look like underneath that t-shirt; I bet they look fucking fantastic all wet..._

“Oh no, actually I think it’s really nice of you,” he said, cursing the fact that he was blushing slightly. “For all you know, I’m the creep.”

“You can’t be a bad person, Dean,” Castiel said as they walked towards Castiel’s house, Dean trying to protect Brunhilde as much as possible until they were under the protective shield of Castiel’s porch roof. “A creep wouldn’t try to protect a little wiener dog from the rain.”

Dean set Brunhilda down and she immediately flopped down, grunting tiredly. Castiel laughed before holding out his hand; it took Dean a minute to realize this was the previously offered handshake and he quickly stuck out his own hand. Castiel’s hand was warm and strong, the touch sending a jolt of electricity through Dean and judging by the widening of those bright blue eyes, Castiel felt it too.

“So, um, would you like something to drink?” Castiel asked almost shyly once they finally dropped their hands.

“Yeah, I’d like that Cas,” Dean said with a smile. His heart fluttered as Castiel smiled back.

The rain didn’t stop for another hour but Dean found that he really didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, a little dose of fluff to brighten your day; I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
